roblox_elemental_battlegroundsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Possible/Upcoming Elements/@comment-35561989-20180703140951
if black magic element would be added to elemental battlegrounds Black Magic requirements: reaper+spirit+60 gems colors: black and red/green/blue/yellow/pink/purple/orange medal: a whirl with demon wings Spells 1. Blackfire Blast (Projectile spell) "User conjures dark fire from the dephts of hell and releases a powerful orb that will result in a pool of death on impact" - The user basically surrounds themselves with black fire that rise from the ground then the fire will be used to create a orb simmilar to great fire blast but this one travels like vitality abolishment, continously spinning and dripping dark energy, when the orb impacts a black explosion will be released leaving a pool of liquid dark energy and fire that will damage the enemies overtime , this spell is supposed to deal 300 damage on impact 2. Seal of Obliteration (Close ranged spell) "User calls a dark angel from above to damage the enemies in large area with hellish magic" - The user calls a dark angel from the skies that will arrive on the ground and mark it with a seal that will create a deadly tempest of black and green winds that deal repetitive damage and poisons the enemies caught in, also if a enemy is touched by the green winds will get stunned for a short time, the total of damage this spell does to the enemy is 450 3. The Snake Within (Contact spell) "User grabs a enemy then shares some space with it, then shadow snakes will be sent to that enemy in order to highly damage it" - The user grabs a enemy then pushes it away meanwhile the user is in the air, this acts like Frozen Incursion of ice, but this time the user wont cast any frost spike, the user will release several shadow snakes from their breast in purpose to highly damage the enemy and horrify it, after the spell ends the enemy will get a total damage of 350 and flee without to will 4. The Seven Deadly Sins (Multiprojectile spell) "User fires seven missles each of them having their own effects " - The user will be surrounded by seven projectiles each of them having different colors and different effects, the user can charge the spell for more efficiency, the following projectiles are" ~Lust: Homing pink fire missle marked with a heart on it, deals 60 damage and stuns the enemy , for the next 10 seconds the affected enemy's spells will have no effect againist the user ~Gluttony: Slow orange liquid missle marked with mouth on it, deals 40 damage and slows the enemy , for the next 10 seconds the enemy's spells will have increased cooldowns by 2 ~Greed: Quick golden orb marked with a coin, drains 100 of enemy's health and 200 mana from it ~Sloth: Very slow purple explosive missle marked with bored eye on it, deals no damage but enemy is slowed by 60% for 8 seconds ~Envy: Extremly fast green fire projectile , deals 100 damage and the enemy will be cursed that results in the next situation, if the enemy tries to dodge any spell, that spell will be instantly repelled to that enemy, that happens to everyone that fights the cursed enemy ~Wrath: Fast red fire missle marked with angered eye on it, deals 50 damage and heavy burn ~Pride: Slow blue shimmering orb that does not affect the enemies, it heals the caster 5. Twilight Judgement (Ultimate spell) "User calls the twilight and sucks dark energy from it into a giant dark orb that will result in a devastative explosion that leaves a pool of death on impact" - This ''is basically Ablaze Judgement but dark, the explosion has no effect and deals no damage, it only blinds with dark screen, the only damaging effect of the spell is that it leaves a pool of dark fire that highly damages the enemies overtime, the total of damage it deals is 500 ''